


You Said You'd Grow Old With Me

by HaylieAlexis14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bendemption, Character Death Fix, Children, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Han Solo - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Oral Sex, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Post-Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylieAlexis14/pseuds/HaylieAlexis14
Summary: Rey watched the other half of her soul die, and a familiar rage overtook her. No one would abandon her again. Not again. Ben Solo will live even if she has to raise hell to do it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! I love responding back to people. And don't be shy to ask questions because I will answer!

She awoke like a breeze blowing gently through the trees. Slowly filling her body with life, her force signature starting to flicker back into existence, like a sunrise slowly pushing the crushing darkness of night away. His heart hammered in his chest as he cradled her in his lap, shivering in relief when he felt her familiar presence brush against his mind, and a second later her warm hand covering his. 

Ben Solo had never felt such relief in his life like he did in that moment when he opened his eyes, and saw Rey’s once deathly stare, staring up at him with hazel eyes glimmering with awe. She sat up quickly, but he kept his hand planted firmly on the back of her neck, studying her face intently, reverently. She was alive, staring at him like he had hung all the stars in the galaxy, but all he could feel was a relief so overwhelming his eyes watered. Their minds brushed together, clicking back into place like she hadn’t just _ died _ . She breathed his name, and her fingers brushed against his check, then suddenly her lips were on his. He gripped her body tighter, bringing her closer, the bond soaring and their hearts beating furiously in their chests, and everything felt  _ right _ . 

Rey pulled away first, her breathing slightly labored as she stared at the man that held her close. He was her dyad, her other half, her  _ soul-mate _ . Nothing had felt so right in her life, and as she cradled his face in her hands, his face broke into a grin so wide his watery eyes crinkled, dimples appearing on his cheeks and she had never seen him look so at peace. She knew instantly that this is what the Force had destined for them. This was balance on the most basic level, and they could only grow from here. His hand that was on her neck was curled in his hair now, playing delicately with the strands, and she couldn’t stop stroking his face. Redemption looked so good on Ben Solo. She looked down from his eyes just for a second, glancing at his lips, and when she looked up, he looked slightly pained, grief flickering in his eyes. She gripped him, noticing how his force signature started to fade, like a sun setting on the horizon. His hands grew slack on her body, and he fell back. His name flew from her lips, quickly leaning over him, grabbing his shirt in her hands. His lips quirked up slightly, but sadly, then he was gone, fading away, leaving nothing but his clothes in his place.

A scream ripped from her throat without a thought. Emptiness filled her, and darkness crept into the spaces where he had been. 

“Ben! No, please! Come back to me. Please, come back to me. Don’t leave me!” She sobbed, clutching his shirt tightly in her fists. Tears streamed from her eyes, and screams of pain and anguish came from the depths of her soul. It felt like the galaxy was caving in, and the structure of her entire being had been dismantled. She pulled his shirt to her nose, breathing in deeply, and another gut-wrenching sob forced its way out, her cries echoing all around her. 

‘What had happened? Why was he gone? The Force had willed them together. They were the balance that was needed in the galaxy. There was no balance without Ben Solo,’ She thought, feeling strung out and unhinged. She glanced up, searching frantically for someone, anyone, to appear to her, to explain what was going on, but no one appeared. The Force was silent, and there was no appearance of a force ghost to comfort her. She gulped back a sob, taking a deep breath. She gathered her up the lightsabers, and without a second thought, scooped up Ben’s clothes and began her journey back to the Resistance, alone. Without Ben, her heart began to harden like stone, and a familiar rage began to settle in her bones. She would not be abandoned again. Ben would be by her side, no matter the cost. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey piloted Ben’s ship seemingly detached, the sabers lay discarded somewhere behind her, but Ben’s clothes lay bunched in her lap, one white-knuckled hand clutching them tightly. She sent the ship to hyperspeed, back to the Resistance on Ajan Kloss, and leaned back in the pilot seat, struggling to ignore the scent of Ben surrounding her. Emptiness gnawed at her entire being, and shivers began to race through her. A coldness settled across her, and without a thought pulled Ben’s sweater over her head and tugged it down, tears already streaming down her face. Why was this happening? Why, after bringing them together, would the Force separate her and Ben? The Force wanted to be balanced, and Ben was her equal in all things. She felt rage well up in her again, and the tears welled up in her eyes, grief swirling with rage as she let out a primal scream, and she slammed her fists onto the control panel, his mouth bared into a snarl as she stood up from the chair. The blues and blackness of hyperspace reflected in on her as she called Anakin’s saber to her hands, her madness like a thick blanket over her mind as she ignited the blade. She let out her anger with a snarl, slashing at a bare, sterile wall. Sparks flew all around her, and emotion welled up in her chest, nearly choking her with its strength. Was this how Ben felt when he was Kylo? Unhinged? Angry? She felt out of control, and she barely realized that a figure was standing behind her. She turned, raising the blazing blue sword to swing at the pilots seat, only to freeze in her tracks. There, standing before her, was a blue-tinted young man in dark robes, frowning at her. The rage lifted, only to be replaced with shock, and she took a slight step back. 

“Who are you?” She asked, her voice trembling from leftover emotion, tightening her grip on the saber. The figure smiled ruefully, and it knocked the breath out of her, and almost sent her to her knees. It reminded her so much of Ben, it was like a knife digging into her heart. He had a scar going over his eye, but he looked calm. Peaceful, but sad.

“That’s my saber you’re swinging around, kid,” He replied, leaning back against the control panel, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Her eyes widened and she immediately switched the blade off, tucking it back onto her hip. 

“Anakin?” She questioned, peering up at the force ghost in front of her. She recognized his voice from among the many Jedi that spoke to her on Exegol, but then anger filled her again. 

“Ben begged you to speak to him for years! But, you ignored him. He needed guidance, yet you gave him none! He was your grandson, your flesh and blood. How could you just abandon him to Palpatine?” She seethed, the Force whipping around her, her hands clenched into fists. Anakin didn’t look amused, his eyes scanning her up and down, his eyes steely and his mouth set in a thin line. 

“Ben didn’t try to speak to Anakin Skywalker. He spoke to Darth Vader, and Darth Vader died when Luke forgave me. I turned to the light because of the love of my child, and it seems you’re letting the dark side turn you for your love for Ben. I’m warning you, Rey. This is not a path you want to go down, I should know,” His voice seemed to break at the end, but he cleared his throat, looking away. 

Rey had never been a level-headed person, but without Ben, it seemed like she lost her brain to mouth filter. “You would know? You don’t know  **_anything_ ** !” Her voice was shrill even to her own ears, and her face felt like it was burning. “Ben was my  **_dyad_ ** . The other part of my soul, and I his. For the first time in my kriffing life I had someone who understood. Who understood my loneliness, who promised me I would never be alone. But, where is he know? The Force foretold you to be its Chosen One. To bring balance, but you failed. So it bridged us together. The light and the dark. You can’t have one without the other, and now it’s unbalanced once again.  **I** am unbalanced. You all failed him, Anakin. You failed both of us.” She was screaming by then, her throat raw from emotion, her face molten red, and her tears falling from her eyes. 

By the end of her rant, Anakin had disappeared, leaving nothing to prove that he had just been there other then the faint trace of his force signature. Rey let out a shuddering breath and collapsed back into the Pilot’s seat, Ben’s black sweater engulfing her small frame. It soothed her slightly, and she kept her chin tucked against her chest, breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm herself.  _ ‘What does Anakin know?’ _ she thought bitterly, pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them and closing her eyes,  _ ‘He wasn’t bonded. He chose to turn. He doesn’t know what it feels like.’  _ But, even she didn’t know how to describe the feelings Ben’s absence caused. It was like a gnawing emptiness in her being, like the breath she drew in wasn’t enough, but was too much all at once. Her mind was the worst. Ben was always on the outer reaches, subconsciously poking and prodding at her, and she had grown used to it. Now there was an emptiness there that wrecked her to her core. She was left alone with her own thoughts, without Ben’s soothing thrum in the background. It always reminded her that even when no one else around her understood,  _ he  _ would, because he could see inside her head. He had known her, whether she had liked it to begin with or not, and she knows him like the back of her own hand. She muffled a choked sob, sniffling slightly as she wiped her face against her knees. She had to get him back. She still had the Old Jedi Texts on Ajan Kloss. She hadn’t had the chance to read them all, but there had to be a way to bring Ben Solo back. To restore balance back to the Galaxy. To the Force. To herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey was jarred awake when the ship arrived in Ajan Kloss’s atmosphere, dropping her stiff legs onto the floor, and she leaned forward, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, feeling groggy and out of it. Memories came crashing back to her seconds later. Emotion welled up in her throat, but she pushed it down, guiding the ship down onto the base, trying to compose herself before she hit planet-side. She didn’t want her friends to see how bad off she was, so she tucked her feelings deep inside and wiped her face with Ben’s sweater, trying to remove any trace of her tears. Once she landed, she saw among the many ships and Resistance members Finn and Poe at the center of it all, bent over a wooden crate, speaking urgently to one another. Chewie stood a little ways behind them, seeming to be listening in but was scanning the skies and he let out a roar when he saw her exiting the ship, Ben’s black sweater engulfing her, both lightsabers hooked onto her belt. She had let her hair down for once, it tangled and her eyes were red-rimmed. Chewie met her half-way, grabbing her and pulling her into a fierce hug. 

_ “Are you hurt, little one? I was so worried about you, _ ” he cried, pulling back and patting her down, his furry paws stopping once he notices the black garment covering her. He gently touches the material and seems to  _ know _ without her even telling him. “ _ Little Solo…?”  _ He mourns, a long, guttural cry coming from him. She bites her lip, closing her eyes as she shakes her head, trying to keep her tears at bay.

“H..He died as Ben Solo. You should’ve seen him, Chewie. He was finally at peace.” 

Chewie lets out a low, moanful groan, tears filling his eyes. Rey reaches out to comfort him, but he gently brushes her away and walks slowly to the Millennium Falcon, his shoulders slumped in defeat. She watches him, sharing with him his grief, taking a deep breath to force back the tears and turns, only to be tackled into a hug. She’s thrown off guard for a moment, before she realizes it’s Finn, and she gingerly hugs him back, pressing her face into her oldest friend’s shoulder. 

“Rey! We thought you died. I  _ felt _ you die,” he cried, pulling back and resting his hands on her shoulders, looking her up and down, like he was checking for wounds. She forces a smile and pats him on the chest as she looks away, but she was puzzled. 

“Felt me die, Finn? What do you mean?” 

He looked nervous, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck as he took a deep breath. “It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you...I felt you die, because...I think I’m force sensitive.” 

Her eyes widen, and she takes in a breath, but before she could respond, Poe comes over, calling out an over-enthusiastic greeting, given the awkward atmosphere surrounding her and Finn at the moment. 

“Look at our Jedi! Back from freeing the galaxy from that shriveled up raisin. How’s it feel being a hero?” Poe’s loud enthusiasm made Rey wince, and her rage started to bubble.  _ ‘Hero? I’m no hero. Not without Ben. If it wasn’t for him, I’d be dead.’  _

Finn glanced at her sideways, as Poe looked at her expectantly, seeming to sense her inner turmoil. The rest of the Resistance and their allies were working busily around them, some celebrating, some in clumps like they were, talking amongst themselves. The trio seemed to be in their own little bubble as the two men waited for their resident Jedi to respond. 

“I’m just like everyone else, Poe. I wouldn’t have been able to defeat Palpatine if it wasn’t for the Resistance.”  _ ‘If it wasn’t for Ben..’  _ She added on silently at the end, fingering the dark shirt she still wore, suddenly feeling bone tired despite the nap she took on the ship. Poe’s eyes narrowed in on the shirt, and he reaches out, fingering the hole made when she stabbed Kylo with his own saber. He didn’t say anything, but his lips thinned out and he pulled back, grabbing Finn by the arm and pulling him away. “Come on Finn. We have a lot to do now that the First Order is gone.” 

**_-1 Month Later- Chandrila_ **

Rey was busy tinkering with the Millennium Falcon, Chewie somewhere else on the ship. Her hands were covered in oil, and her hair was tied messily into a bun. From far away, she looked almost normal, but up close one could see the effects the battle and Ben’s death had on her. She had grown thin, thinner than she ever had on Jakku, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Finn and Rose looked on in worry, Rey having given them the briefest run down of what happened on Exegol, and they filled in the gaps. While Finn still wasn’t Kylo Ren’s biggest fan, he trusted in the Force and in Rey. They were two halves of the same whole, but he just couldn’t understand why the Force allowed Kylo to pass, and Rey didn’t. Rose, ever the romantic, let Rey talk. They had become closer as they worked on the ships and any other piece of equipment Poe deemed important, who was elected to help rebuild the Senate. They worried deeply for her, and often spoke of anything they could do to pull her out of her depression, but nothing worked and she grew worse. Yes, there were some days where she laughed, got drunk on Correillian brandy on a night out, and danced, but then there were the worst days. Those days, she lay curled in her bunk, under blankets and just stared sightlessly in front of her. No one could rouse her, and she stayed there in a trance like state for days. Today, though, was a so-so day. She worked on the Millennium Falcon for a couple of hours of the morning, and the around lunch she took a break to meditate. The first couple of times she reached out she couldn’t stay focused enough to fully connect with the Force, but ever so slowly everything came together. She willed Ben to come to her, begging for him to speak with her, but he never appeared. Today, though, Anakin appeared. He was her most frequent visitor, and the most vocal of her letting Ben go. 

“I’m telling you once again, Rey. You need to stop. You’re only hurting yourself,” Anakin seethed, pacing in front of her. Rey let out a low growl, uncrossing her legs to stand, her fists clenching. “I’m getting tired of you telling me what I should do. You should be helping me get your grandson back. You  **know** he shouldn’t have died. The Force needs to be balanced, and it’s not balanced without him.” 

Anakin whirled on her, his form flickering slightly, a scowl on his face. Once again, Rey was reminded of how much Anakin looked like Ben, and it took the fire out of her, leaving her in a deep sadness. “If he’s one with the Force, how come he hasn’t come to me?” She finally whispered, tears gathering up in her eyes as she settled back into her bunk. Anakin had opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and turned his head, his eyes closing, looking like he wanted to tell her something, but couldn’t, but Rey could read the force ghost like a book from being around him for so long. “Rey, there are many things you do not yet understand. And things that I am barred from telling you. The Force works in ways no person can understand, and answers will come to you when the Force wills it,” he finally replied, sounding almost as tired as Rey felt. Anger surged through her again, and she clenched her fists tightly, her face turning red. “I’ve searched, Anakin! I’ve been reading the texts, I’ve been meditating. I have tried everything that Leia taught me, and yet I’ve gotten no answers. Ben deserves better than this. If he’s not with you, Anakin, then where is he? Did the Force not accept him, even though he turned back to the Light?” The thought of Ben never being reunited with his family made her lungs seize, and her hands trembled. Anakin clamped his lips shut, and looked away, a strange look on his face. “I have to go now Rey. I’ll see you soon.” And with that, he disappeared, leaving Rey even more angry and more confused than she was before. There was a knock on the door a few seconds later, and Rose’s head poked around the corner, noting how Rey’s face was blood-red and how her hands trembled, and she frowned and let out a sigh. “We’re needed in Poe’s rooms. He would like to speak with us urgently.” She finally said, backing out and gently closing the door. 

Rey rolled her eyes and huffed, taking deep breaths to calm herself before she went into Poe’s presence. Ever since Poe saw her wearing Ben’s shirt, he’s been highly suspicious of her, thinking her a traitor. He hardly ever assigned her tasks without Rose or Finn accompanying her, and she wasn’t allowed off planet. She was surprised he hadn’t had her thrown into prison, but she guessed he didn’t want the only trained Jedi to rot in a cell. She quickly straightened her hair and washed her face and hands in a water basin in her room, and headed towards General Dameron’s quarters, an eerie feeling settling over her, leaving her nauseous and on edge. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping into Poe’s new quarters, Rey squared her shoulders and took a breath. Her and Poe had hardly gotten along during the war. He always second guessed her, or tried to take charge, but there was always an underlying respect between them. But now, after having returned in a ship other than Luke’s x-wing, and wearing a sweater of unknown origin with a lightsaber burn clean through both sides, he was suspicious of her. She knew of Kylo torturing him when he was captured by the First Order, and knew he would be the most hesitant in listening to her, but he had made up his mind before she could even open her mouth and explain. 

She examined the room as she made her way inside, noting the luxuriousness of Poe’s new apartments. The Chandrila government had offered a place for the Resistance to call home in their capital of Hanna City. The high rankings such as Poe, Finn and herself were given apartments within the city, while other members that didn’t return back to their homeworld were given a smaller residence on the outskirts of the capital. Rose bounced from her home, to Finn’s, to Rey’s, the former to work on their blossoming relationship, the later to check in on Rey and provide a much needed distraction from her own head. Their apartments were furnished much the same, with a parlour for hosting, a sleeping quarters with a fresher, an office, and a full kitchen and dining area. It was overwhelming for Finn and Rey to have such high end accommodations, and took a lot of getting used too. But Poe took to it like a fish to water, and Rey speculated that the Spice Runner, turned Resistance General came from a wealthy background. She was broken from her thoughts when BB-8 whirled excitedly over to her, beeping excitedly as he told her how he had missed her so. She smiled, one that barely reached her eyes, and touched his head gently, noting how Finn and Rose were already seated on the plush, purple couches that sat in the center of the parlour, trying not to seem like they were studying her intently. She knew she looked weary from her encounter with Anakin, but she couldn’t find it in her to care as she walked towards them, settling on the loveseat opposite them. 

“So, what has Dameron called us here for?” she questioned, brushing strands of hair out of her face. Finn was too busy scrutinizing her to answer, and she felt a flash of irritation shoot through her. She wasn’t a fragile doll that was going to break any minute, she was a Jedi for Kriff’s sake! Well, an unbalanced Jedi, but a Jedi nonetheless. Before she could ask the question again, albeit a bit more hotly, Rose answered for him.

“We know the basics. The Core Worlds want to reinstate the Galactic Senate, with Poe leading a sort of military to protect its laws. What’s left of the Resistance will be it’s starting point, and will grow from there.” Rey sat there silently, taking in the information as she studied the expensive rug beneath her feet. With furrowed brows, she looked up, confusion swimming in her eyes. “What does that have to do with us?” She questioned. Finn and Rose shared a look, then stared back at her. “What did you expect Rey? What were we fighting for, if not for the Galactic Senate to be brought back?” Finn implored, leaning forward as he searched her eyes. She finally registered what Finn and Rose were wearing. Finn, in a uniform, medals pinned to his shirt. Rose in simple but elegant white pantsuit. They both looked like high-ranking members in society, not like the rag tag bunch that Leia had brought together. Yet, here she was, in this upscale apartment of the future General of the Galactic Fleet, only in a pair of dark brown, stained tights, and a tan material wrapped securely around her torso and upper arms. She suddenly felt out of place even moreso, and self-conscious. She had felt out of place ever since she arrived on Chandrila, and the feelings only intensified. Everything was changing around her, and she was still stuck in the past. Before she could respond to Finn’s question, Poe strode into the room out of his office, wearing a similar but somewhat grander version of Finn’s own uniform. 

“Thank you for coming on short notice. But, I have to speak with all of you regarding our future.” Poe didn’t waste a minute launching into his spiel of how he was chosen to become the General of the Galactic Senate’s Military, so something like the First Order could never happen again, and he needed experienced, loyal members to make up the high command. Finn was to be his Colonel, and Rose would survey the construction of the Military’s ships, and would report to him with updates and concerns on them. While Finn and Rose were over the moon, excitedly asking questions, Rey was uneasy. What was she needed for? She voiced her question and Poe took on a look that made the Force around her quiver uneasily. “You Rey, will rebuild the Jedi Order, and train them to protect the Galactic Senate. So no force user like Snoke and Kylo Ren will ever rise up again.” She sat frozen for a moment, before exploding out of her seat, every instinct in her screaming to leave. Now. The Force around her trembled. Anger was building at the mention of Kylo Ren, and the training of younglings just to be pawns to a government. “That is not a good idea, Poe. Master Skywalker said the Jedi Order needed to end, and I agree. The old ways won’t work, and they never did. The Force cannot be controlled by any government. I will not train younglings to be your attack dogs. The Force is about balance. Not about force choking and throwing rocks around. I refuse.” Without another word, she was out the door, her friends staring after he with their mouths hanging open in shock, Finn already partially risen from his seat to go after her. 

She rushed out onto the street, the upper class giving her disgusted looks as she pushed past them. Her mind was in a frenzy, and she felt the darkness whirling in her. He wanted her to create an army of innocent force sensitive children? To train them to fight for a government that would control their every move?  **No.** She wouldn’t. She wasn’t even balanced herself, let alone able to teach younglings how to master their abilities. She let out a pained groan, tears pricking her eyes. “Kriff, Ben. I really need you. Now more than ever.” She pushed her way into her apartments, grabbing a bag and shoving anything of importance inside. Her robes, the lightsabers, a handful of trinkets given to her by Finn and Rose in the month they’ve been here, the Jedi texts, and lastly, Ben’s sweater that she kept stashed under her pillow. She pressed it against her face once, breathing it in even though the scent of him has long since faded, and stuffed it into her pack before zipping it up. She snatches a pen and paper off her desk, to write a quick note for whoever came to find her.

_ Dear whoever finds this,  _

_ The Force calls me elsewhere, and I must leave Chandrila immediately. I do not know when I will return. Do not try to search for me, I must do this alone. To the friends I love dearly, I wish you well in all endeavors, but my place is not here on Chandrila.  _

_ May the Force be with you,  _

_ Rey.  _

She signs the paper sloppily, and is out the door, back onto the street, the bag slung over her shoulder and staff in hand, heading towards the Millennium Falcon to start another yet another journey. One that hopefully results in her finding her place in this galaxy. One that will bring balance back to the Force and to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess why I chose Chandrila as where they ended up? XD Love you guys, and please like and comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Rey stumbles up the ramp of the Millennium Falcon, hazel eyes searching for the wookie that is always tinkering with one thing or the other. Her pack weighs heavy between her shoulders, and she clears her throat before calling out, her voice carrying into the ship. 

“Chewie? R2? Threepio?” Her voice trembles slightly from the adrenaline going through her, her hand tightening on her staff as she continues her path into the Falcon, her head tilted, listening for a response. After Leia passed, Chewie acquired R2 and Threepio, and they’ve been bickering ever since. She’s broken from her thoughts when she hears Chewie’s responding roar a moment later,  _ “Rey? I thought you were done for today.”  _

Rey grimaces as she remembers why she’s here, and it’s not like she forgot  _ why _ , more like getting to the Falcon took up all the space in her brain, and now that she had time to slow down, the reason is right there at the front of her brain. She continues her search for him, and finds him fiddling in the Cockpit. Chewie looks up from where he’s squatted down, his blue eyes searching hers, as if trying to find out what’s going on by looking at her face. 

“W-We,” She clears her throat and starts again. “I have to leave, Chewie. I don’t  _ belong _ here!” Tears are gathering in her eyes now, the reaction of what she just  _ did  _ finally hitting her. She left her friends behind because they wanted her to train younglings to be slaves for a government that only saw them as a threat and a weapon. That only saw  _ her  _ as a weapon. Her staff falls from her hands, and Chewie stands, grabbing her firmly, but gently, by the shoulders, something sounding like a purr and a quiet roar coming from his chest, and it comforts her somewhat. She’s cried a lot in the past month she realizes, sniffling as she wipe her eyes with the heels of her hands, trying to calm the tremors that shake her body. 

Chewie, who has only stayed on Chandrila because of Rey, is excited but very much confused. He questions her as he guides her to sit in the copilots chair, deeming her unable to pilot the ship at the moment as he settles in the pilot’s seat.  _ “What happened Rey? Is it about little Solo?” _ His roar rises in pitch as he asks the last question as if excited, pressing buttons and turning dials, preparing the Falcon for take off. Rey, who had dried her tears by then, is nearly sent into a squalling mess at the mention of Ben, but she catches herself and mutely shakes her head, pulling her pack into her lap, wrapping her arms around it. 

“..No Chewie. They’re trying to reinstate the Galactic Senate, and they want me to basically  _ train younglings to be their attack dogs _ !” Her voice rises in anger at the last part, her mood swinging to sadness to anger in less than a second, and she feels the force wrap around her in her anger. Chewie glances at her from out the corner of his eyes, lifting the Falcon up in flight, and before he can speak, R2 and Threepio decides to make their appearance. 

“Why Master Chewbacca, where are we going? I was unaware we were taking a trip,” Threepio cried, entering the cockpit with R2 whirring behind him, beeps coming from the old droid, the same question coming from him. Threepio immediately notices Rey. “And Miss Rey! I thought you’ve gone back to your apartments for the day. This is a lovely surprise. Now, where are we off too?” 

Rey and Chewie share a look as he pilots the Falcon into the atmosphere of the planet, and Rey decides to answer Threepio’s question. “I’m going to find a way to bring Ben back.” She says determinedly, casting her gaze out the window. Silence immediately follows, seeming to cloak the inhabitants on the Falcon.

The silence lasts for a long time, not even when Chewie sends the Falcon into hyperspace. Rey immediately moves from her seat and moves to go to her bunk, keeping her head down, her mind a whirlwind, but she mumbles a quiet, “I have to meditate.” before she disappears out of the cockpit. Her heart in her throat as she hurries to her room on the Falcon, Chewie having taken over Han’s old space. 

Once entering her space, the door whirring shut behind her, she takes a deep breath and sets her belongings down and sits cross legged on the fold floor. She tries to control her emotions, the spike of anger that’s always there, the deep dips of sadness, the little whirl of joy that is so small now that Ben is gone. She tries to straighten out the lines of emotion, and reaches out. She feels herself lifting, so she’s a couple of inches off the floor, and her hair floats around her face. She sees the glow of Chewie’s life force glowing behind her lids as she reaches out past the ship, reaching for anything across the galaxy. Anything to give her answers on where to go, on where she should start her journey to being balanced once again. She feels something not long after, seeming right at the tips of her fingers, and she grows excited, and suddenly the presence is right in front of her with a burst of light behind her lids and she gasps, her eyes flying open, and suddenly a ghostly blue figure is in front of her. She blinks, focusing on the figure right in front of her, and her heart drops when it’s not someone she recognizes. The figure is female, and her blue eyes stare into Rey’s intently. The woman isn’t human, she immediately notices, and her brain supplies the answer: Togruta. Before Rey could open her mouth to speak, the woman beat her to it. 

“I am Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, and I’m here to help.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, even in death, is a badass.

The Togruta standing before her gave her a hard look, and it resembled Anakin so much that it was obvious that they had spent a large amount of time together. Rey pushed herself to her feet, and while Rey wasn’t a small woman, Ahsoka was just a few inches taller, causing her to tilt her head back to stare at the force ghost in front of her. 

“What do you mean by help me? Anakin said so himself that no one could help me. The Force is to resolve itself,” Rey’s voice was harsh sounding even to her own ears, and her face heated up. She sounded like a whiny brat, but then she grew angrier.  _ “I have a right to be a whiny brat. I’ve lost everything,”  _ the thought came forward, and anger swirled around her like an old friend, only to be extinguished by Ahsoka’s disdainful sniff. 

“The darkness that surrounds you pollutes the force like a toxic cloud. You’re more like my master than he realizes. Probably more like him than Kylo Ren ever dreamed to be.” Ahsoka, even in death, was a force to be reckoned with, and the glare she was giving Rey, it would’ve made a weaker being fall to their knees and grovel, but Rey was no weaker being. Rey’s chest swelled in rage, and blackness edged her vision as she stepped forward, standing nose to nose with the older woman, the light Ahsoka was giving off bathed her face in blue light. “Don't you  _ ever _ mention Kylo Ren to me. His  _ name _ is Ben Solo. And it was the Force that failed him, it was his family that failed him. What could you possibly tell me that Anakin hasn’t already!?” 

Ahsoka blew harshly through her nose, as if trying to calm herself, and she replied in a voice made of steel. “I know where Ben is, and I am the only one who can help you find him.” It was like someone had punched her in the gut, and grabbed her heart and squeezed all at once. The breath left her lungs, and it physically ached to draw in another, but she forced out the question that ripped through her brain like a sandstorm on Jakku. “H-He’s alive?!” 

Ahsoka gave a rueful smile, her eyes shining with understanding as she looked down at the younger woman, crossing her arms over her chest. “Not exactly..but I know where to find him. Did Leia ever tell you about the Jedi Temple on Lothal?” The brunette frowned, tilting her head as her heart fell at the words ‘not exactly,’ the confusion and disappointment showing on her face. “What does a Jedi temple have to do with anything? How does that bring Ben back to me? How does it balance the Force?” Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the incessant questions, and sent a glare towards Rey as she walked the room, her ghostly blue fingers lightly going over Rey’s staff, her eyebrows raising as her own thoughts consumed her. She answered distractedly, studying the staff more intently, kneeling beside the bed, fingering her chin. “Lothal holds a hidden secret that only a select few know. Anakin knows of course, but is too stubborn, too afraid to tell you. He’s worried that you’ll become the next Vader if you don’t get yourself under control.” Ahsoka lets out a snort, finally looking up at her from her place on the floor. “Which is so contradictory it’s ridiculous. Without Ben you cannot be balanced.” Rey watched as Ahsoka rose from the floor, her form flickering slightly and Ahsoka let out an irritated sigh, rolling her eyes as if annoyed. “The Force has been trying to balance itself for a long time. As we speak, it becomes even more unstable. There must be balance before there is peace in the galaxy, and you and Ben are the key to it all.” Rey seemed to tremble as Ahsoka spoke, thinking  _ ‘Finally..someone believes in me. Someone understands!’  _ watching as the ghostly woman walked towards her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling at her softly, the blue figures voice starting to flicker in and out, her form starting to shimmer. “Go to Lothal, Rey. You’ll find the answers you seek there. You’ll find  _ Ben _ there. And, after all this is done, why don’t I teach you how to make your own lightsaber? That staff won’t last you forever..” Ahsoka’s voice trailed off at her last sentence, a large smile gracing her face as she disappeared, leaving Rey alone in her quarters yet again. 

Rey felt a surge of joy so strong it nearly sent her to her knees. The Force around her seemed to sing, vibrating around her as she raced out of her quarters, grinning so wide it hurt, but she hardly seemed to care, skidding and sliding in her haste to find Chewie, the thought of seeing Ben again making her feet seem lighter than air.  _ ‘Ben...Oh Ben! I’m going to see you again. We’ll finally be together at last. Thank you, Ahsoka. Thank you!’  _

She found Chewie playing dejarik with R2, Threepio running commentary. “Ah, R2. I do believe you should let the Wookie win. Dear me, don’t you remember last time?” She skidded to a stop, startling them, but before they could speak she exclaimed, “We have to go to the Jedi Temple on Lothal! Ben is there!” 

Chewie let out a roar of excitement at the mention of Ben, rising from his seat and immediately lumbering towards the cockpit to set them on course to Lothal. Rey followed behind him, keeping pace with the tall being, her eyes alight with exuberance, noting the joy on the Wookie’s face as he got ahold of the controls.  _ ‘I do believe this is much more than a life debt,’ _ she thought with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments! I love talking with you guys. Probably will have 1-2 chapters left along with an epilogue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more Chapters left!

Breaking through Lothal’s atmosphere, Rey stifled a small gasp, her eyes widening in awe at the landscape before her. It was scarred from the time of the Empire, and traces of dark smog still lingered in the sky, but it was obvious that the inhabitants of the planet were rebuilding. The farmers had begun trading with the Core Worlds, and commercial farms dotted the landscape that once held farms that could only provide for small families. Of course, there was still subsistence farming, but it was at a much smaller scale. Lothal had become quite a booming planet, but the farming industry wasn’t why Rey and her comrades had decided to journey here. The Jedi temple that was located on the northern reaches of the planet and was built long before the Empire ever set it’s once ever present eye on it was the reason. According to the old Jedi texts, Lothal’s Jedi temple was the last trial a Padawan undertook before becoming a Knight of the Order. A padawan and their master would travel to the planet and to gain access to the Temple, they would have to work together, using the Force to lift the spire the Temple was built into. 

But, Rey was very much worried, gnawing on her lip as she scanned the horizon, searching for the temple from her seat on the Millenium Falcon. She was without a master, and the brunette wasn’t entirely sure of her capabilities of raising the entrance by herself. But, the Force was strong here. It was thick and swirled throughout the planet, through the crops that grew in the fertile soil, to the Loth-Cats that prowled the plains. That reassured her. She was one of the most powerful force-users the galaxy has seen in millenia, and when Ben finally joined her, the Force would be balanced at last. At the thought of Ben, a tiny smile crossed her lips and she reached out with the force, searching for even the slightest trace of the familiar force signature that she knew as well as her own. The force guided her search, hazel eyes fluttering closed as visions of rustling prairie grass moved into lush foothills, and shooting between mountains, only to stop at a large crumbled mound. She felt her heart jump to her throat, and she instinctively knew that it was the temple that the Force was showing her. 

_ ‘It’s destroyed..How is it destroyed?! Why would Ahsoka tell me the answers I seek are at a destroyed temple?’  _ Rey’s eyes snapped open, and the anger began to swim just below her skin. A growl escaped her throat and she slammed her hands against the control panel, causing Chewie to jump and jerk the control, causing the ship to swerve sharply before he regained his senses and straightened their course. He let out an annoyed howl, shooting her a confused look.  _ “Rey! What’s wrong?”  _ She clenched her jaw, baring her teeth as the sight of the destroyed temple came into view, and Chewie got his answer, falling quiet as he landed the Falcon beside the debris. Rey was out of her chair before they finished landing, marching towards the boarding ramp, her eyes furious. She shoved her hand out, the metal ramp slamming into the stone ground with a shriek, the sound echoing through the mountains, but Rey couldn’t have cared less for Han’s old ship. Her feet stomped down the ramp, and carried her to the destroyed temple, and the natural force wellspring just amplified the darkness surrounding her. 

Crumpled rocks and stone create a mound, reaching up towards the pale blue sky, and the sun beat down on her back, causing sweat to prickle at the back of her neck. Her hair was flowing loose, but the heat made her growl, grabbing her hair and shoving it across her shoulder as she stalked towards the rumble, the dark calling to her as she raised her hands. She called the dark to her, letting it wrap around her like a warm embrace. The dark hissed in pleasure as she harnessed the power given to her and she pulled, gasping at the effort as she lifted the stones one by one, tossing them every which way as she dug deeper. The sounds of stone slamming into stone rang out, and the ground shook as she walked closer to the center. She felt out of her body, as if something else controlled her, her brain fogged by the rage that raced through her and settled in her chest. Sweat ran rivulets down her face and neck at the power she was exerting. 

Hours passed, stone and rumble cast aside as remnants of the temple began to come into view. Rey was exhausted, and she panted as the dark fog lifted from her eyes. She fell to her knees, her hair soaked with sweat, and her clothes stuck to her. Tears welled in her eyes, her body feeling heavy and aching. A hand touched her shoulder, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, but remembered. “Chewie…” she breathed, her eyes fluttering as she rested her head against the ground, taking in deep, shuddering breaths, her arms and legs weighing heavy. 

_ “Little one...you need to rest. You’ve been lifting rocks since midday. It’s nearly sunset,” _ Chewie chortled softly, lifting her gently to her feet. “N-No, Chewie. I have to get to Ben. Ahsoka said he would be here. He HAS to be here.” She groaned, her legs shaking as she bared her weight, taking tentative steps towards the small opening she had created. Everything in her told her to enter the temple, that all her answers would be there, if she just made it to the entrance. Chewie made to halt her again, but she weakly shrugged him off, stumbling towards the opening in the rocks, her vision swimming. She fell to her knees when she reached the small, crumbling entryway, leaning forward as she squeezed her way inside. She groaned, scrambling to drag herself through the entrance, her eyes swimming as her exhaustion started to get the best of her. Darkness began to edge her vision, but she felt the cool, refreshing touch of the Force, imbuing her with her lost strength. 

Cold prickles spanned her body, causing goosebumps to rise on her once tanned skin, as she gathered her feet beneath her, and rose. A warm, calm energy coursed through her body, centering her for the first time since Ben died. A deep breath entered her lungs, and Rey wandered deeper into the caverns, the Force guiding her to an untouched painting, surrounded by rubble and debris. She stood before the portrait, awed as she viewed the Daughter, Father, and Son. She pressed her fingers against the stone, caressing the likeness of the Daughter, looking for something to push or move, a little tug directing her that everything that lay hidden would be found in this location. 

_ “You are searching for something, aren’t you young one.”  _ A gravelly voice sounded from behind her. Her heart jumped to her throat and she whirled around, reaching for her belt, only to realize she had left her lightsabers on the Falcon. Her eyes frantically jumped from one place to another, her heart pounding in her chest as she backed towards the center of the room, slowly turning as she searched for the source of the voice, jumping when she sees a large canine creature standing before her. It was a loth-wolf.  _ ‘But they’re extinct!’ _ her panicked mind supplied, her hands shaking. She was weaponless, without both her staff and acquired lightsaber. She had the Force, of course, but she would be quickly overcome if a pack of the creatures appeared. The wolf’s head was chest-height, and while the beast was lean, it had muscle packed under its shaggy black coat. 

“Stay back!” She growled, shoving her palm forward in a way that she hoped was threatening, her body tense, expecting an attack to come at any second. The creature tilted its- _ her- _ head, viewing Rey with yellow, intelligent eyes.  _ “You are fierce. But, you have no need to fear. The Force has guided me here. I possess something for you.”  _ The wolf’s voice, while soft, was halting and stilted, like she didn’t use it often. 

_ ‘Well, of course! She’s a kriffing wolf! She’s not supposed to speak at all!’  _ Rey thought, but she relaxed, lowering her palm as she studied the wolf before her. “I thought loth-wolves were extinct, but here you are. Why do you show yourself?” The wolf huffed, seemingly irritated, and Rey flashed back to Ahsoka reacting the same way to her questions.  _ “I’ve told you. The Force sent us. We have something for you.’ _ The loth-wolf growled after her explanation, and a few moments later, another slightly smaller loth-wolf appeared from the darkness, its silver coat seeming to shine with an inner light, an glowing object in its jaws. It padded towards her, glowing blue eyes locked on hers intently, and subconsciously, Rey had reached out her hand, palm up, ready to receive whatever the wolves and the Force wanted to give her. After gently placing the object into her palm, the wolf turns and disappears back into the darkness. 

Studying the item in her hands, she turns it over. It emits a golden light, and is triangular in shape, almost like the Sith-Wayfinder. Rey is broken from her examination of the key by the Wolf’s nails scraping against the stone floor. She glances up, the Wolf now in front of the portrait, large yellow eyes locked onto the Brother’s hand. _ “Place it there, young one. You will find the answers you seek.” _ Without another word, the Wolf pads into the darkness, following her packmate, without a backwards glance. Rey quickly rises to her feet, and strides to the portrait, noticing the groove in the Son’s hand that the key would fit into. 

Rey quickly shoves the key into its lock, her mouth dry and her hands shaking. The Force whispers indistinct words of encouragement, Rey not catching the actual words, but the meaning behind them still calm and empower her. With a flash of light, the portrait dissolves away, leaving a circular entrance revealing a long dark corridor. For the first time since her journey started, Rey felt fear curl in her chest. The corridor gave off unnerving vibes, but the young woman pushed through the feelings, and stepped through into the unknown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain smut, guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead guys. It starts in the middle of the chapter.

It was dark. But, it was not quiet. Mumbles and whispers echoed through the large chamber. As Rey walked, glowing portals seemed to appear along the walkway, and what she saw sent shivers down her back, and goosebumps rising on her arms. The past replayed in the portals, and pathways branched off the main path to them. In one, she saw Anakin wielding the legacy sabor, a much younger Ahsoka at his side. In another, a Jedi Knight bent over a beautiful woman, bruises around her neck, her pregnant belly draped in white, her eyes heartbroken and in pain. Rey flinched at the scene as she passed, averting her eyes as she sped up, passing other portals. One of a young Luke, training with a green creature clinging to his back, another of a young Leia and Han kissing passionately. Understanding flashed through her, and Rey realized what needed to be done. She broke into a run, urgency rushing through her as she glanced at the portals as she passed, seeing herself on Jakku, a flash of Starkiller base. 

“Come on..Come on..” she mumbled to herself, hazel eyes frantically glancing at each portal as she passed, her steps echoing loudly in the dark. Finally, she skidded to a stop, eyes latched onto a portal on her right, her chest heaving. There before her, was the scene that has haunted her for the past month. Ben had her past self cradled in his arms, and her past self had his face cradled in her palms. She stood before the portal, and a cold wind seemed to blow from it, and the smell brought herself back to that very moment. Of burnt flesh, and dying hope. She gulped, and right when Ben fell back, she lashed out her hand. 

Passing through the portal  _ burnt _ . It was like the hottest of fire, and the coldest of ice all at once, and her hand and forearm went numb, but she pushed through the pain, tears pricking her eyes, and latched onto Ben’s shirt, and pulled  _ hard _ . When his head, and then his shoulders passed through the boundary, she grabbed the other shoulder and jerked him through. She was gasping at the effort as she caught him in her arms, and lowered them down to the floor. He was still unconscious, but his eyelids were fluttering. A sob escaped her throat as she cradled him in her lap, his head resting against her chest. He smelled of smoke and blood, but he was  _ alive  _ and that’s all that mattered to her. The Force around her hummed, and she felt the  _ click _ in her mind, like a puzzle piece being fitted back into place. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she poked at the once dark area in her mind, now filled with a familiar presence, but she had to make sure.  _ ‘Ben..?’ _ A weak brush against her own mind was her answer, and she left out a wet laugh, clutching his head to her chest and she bent down, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, keeping her lips there as she closed her eyes. 

She sat holding him for a long time, his slow deep breaths echoing throughout the chamber. Rey had pulled back an hour in, checking him for injuries, panic gripping her heart, the thought of losing him now, after all this, was enough to send her into hysterics. Ben’s left leg was broken, along with a couple of ribs, and he had a concussion, but she could fix that. She had reached out to the Force, and it gladly supplied her with what she needed. She healed him with intense concentration, her brows furrowed, knowing that one mistake might cripple him. When she was done, she sat back, utterly drained, and gathered him back to her, letting her eyes close, just waiting for him to wake up. That was hours ago, and Rey herself had drifted off, clutching Ben like a lifeline. 

She awoke with something heavy shifting in her lap, and her eyes flew open, and all she saw for a moment was Ben’s dark hair, then he tilted his head back, and they locked eyes. Hazel met dark brown, and she couldn’t help herself. She gripped his dark hair in her fist and slammed her lips against his plump ones. Ben’s breath hitched in his throat, but immediately kissed her back, his hand coming up and gripping the back of her neck. Tears once again sprung from her eyes, but she refused to stop kissing him, catching his fat bottom lip into her mouth and sucked, nipping it gently, and he moaned. She was in a frenzy, but Ben let her take what she wanted, his own confusion evident as he gently prodded in her mind, trying to figure out where he was, and what was going on. She readily supplied the answers, of his death, the past month without him, of her loneliness, her anger, her depression, she gave him  _ everything _ . She felt him blanch under her, but she kept kissing him. His nose, his eyelids, his cheeks. She couldn’t stop kissing him, touching him. He pulled himself out of her lap, and Rey felt her stomach drop, and a cry escaped her throat, reaching for him, trying to catch his shirt in her fingers, alarm flashing through her. But, he only rolled to his knees before her, their knees pressing together.

At this angle, he towered over her, and she drank in the sight of him, breathing heavily as she shakily reached out to him. Ben looked battle worn, and disheveled, a red flush high on his cheeks and his lips looking bee-stung, and his eyes wet, but a tiny smile was there. 

“You’re not alone..you’ll never be alone again.” Ben whispered out, his bare hand reaching out and pressing against her cheek, his other hand clutched at her waist, catching into the wraps of her shirt. Rey reached up, placing her hand on top of his, tangling her fingers of her other hand with the hand on her waist, her voice quiet as she trembled, tension thick between them. “Neither are you. I’ve chosen you, and I’ll keep choosing you until we become one with the Force, and even then, you’ll still be the one I choose.” 

As she spoke, Ben’s eyes darkened, and his grip on her waist tightened, a gasp escaping her lips, heat pooling just below her gut. “B-Ben..” she gasped, heat blooming on her cheeks, and Ben snapped at the sound, leaning down and kissing her fiercely, licking his way into her mouth with a groan, pulling her flush to his chest. His hand tangled into her still damp hair, wrapping his arm wrapped around her waist tightly. A growl escaped him when she pulled back for breath, her heart slamming against her ribs, her hands clutching his side and bicep. “I-I’m sorry. I must smell horrid.” He had started kissing her jaw, leaving hot, wet kisses down her neck. He stopped sucking at the junction of her neck and shoulder just to grit out, “I don’t give a  _ fuck  _ about what you think you smell like. I’m going to ruin you, right here, right now. I’ve wanted this, wanted you, since Starkiller.” Rey’s cunt pulsed at his words, and a breathy gasp escaped her lips, heat blooming across her face. 

Ben gripped her hair gently, but firmly, tilting her head back to stare at her in the eyes, his eyes nearly black with want, his chest heaving, and Rey felt his cock press against her stomach. “Do you want this Rey? We can stop now.” Without even having to think, Rey let out a sharp  _ ‘Yes!’ _ , yanking him towards her and slamming her lips against his, her arms wrapped around his neck. He quickly took control of the kiss, plundering her mouth without a care, slurping and sucking at her lips like a man starved. With each suck, Rey’s cunt throbbed, and she moaned into his mouth as she started to yank at his shirt. His cock twitched at her sounds, and she whimpered, squirming against his, and he groaned into her mouth and pulled away. He released her, and reached back and grabbed his shirt, yanking it up and off of him. He tossed it to the side, and dove back to kissing and sucking at her neck. Their skin tingled as they pressed together, her hands roaming across his chest and the broad expanse of his back, only encouraging their exploration of each other. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good. Gonna have you screaming for me, isn’t that right sweetheart?” His deep voice caused her to press her thighs together, rubbing them to create some kind of friction to ease the need pulsing between her legs. “Y-Yes! Ben, please!” she groaned, and he chuckled softly against her skin, his fingers tugging at the wraps of her shirt. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.” His voice was soft then, shivers running up her back as he slowly unwrapped the cloth from around her torso. She held her breath, averting her eyes, knowing that her body was a lot thinner than the last time he had seen her. He let the cloth drop, and it grew quiet, his eyes zoomed in on her naked torso. Her breasts were small, and her nipples were pebbling from the cold, but he wasn’t looking at that. He was looking at the hollow of her stomach, the prick of her ribs against her skin. He gently ran his hands up, his eyes pools of sadness. 

“Oh, Rey…” He mumbled, leaning forward and pressing a soft to her lips, leaning his forehead against hers, looking her deep into her eyes. “I’ll never leave you again, I swear.”

Tears dribbled down her cheeks, but she nodded, her hands pressed against his naked chest, shivering as his hands lightly ran up and down her sides. He kissed her once again, and then gently laid her on her back, quickly stripping him and her of their bottoms. 

Ben gently parted her thighs, and a groan pushed its way out from his chest. The sight before him nearly made him cum. She was pink and glistening, her wetness spread out on her thighs, and he just wanted to press his mouth there, and  _ lick _ . Instead, he pressed his hand right above her cunt, glancing up at her flushed face, and he let a roguish grin appear on his lips. “Do you want me here?” He teased, letting his hand drag down and brush against her clit, causing her hips to buck and a whine to escape her throat. 

“D-Don’t tease me!” She growled, checks burning as she went to sit up, eyeing his cock as it twitched.  _ ‘How’s it going to fit?’ _ she thought frantically, and she heard him laugh earnestly, and she glanced up, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “Don’t worry sweetheart, it’ll fit.” She blushed harder, and averted her eyes.  _ ‘Shit..I have to get used to us being connected again.’  _ Before she could respond back to him, he ducked down, and pressed his mouth against her cunt. 

“ _ Kriff!”  _ flew from her lips, and she fell back, throwing her arm across her eyes as she took a shuddering breath. He let out another chuckle, and licked a long strip from her slit, all the back back to her clit, and she let out an embarrassingly loud moan, pleasure shooting up her spine, making her fingers tingle. He wrapped his arms under her thighs, and had her pinned with his hands on her stomach, and he went to town, slurping and sucking at her clit as she squirmed in his grip, cries and moans of pleasure escaping her lips. His plump lips plucked at her clit and he pulled one of his hands back and circled one of his fingers against her slit, and she canted her hips up, pleasure curling in her gut. “Ben! I-I’m gonna…” she cried, throwing her head back, and arching her spine, her thighs starting to tremble. Ben groaned against her cunt, and slowly pressed his finger into her, wrapping his lips around her clit and suckled it slowly, staring up at the beauty before him. He quickly found the spongy patch in her, and he pressed his finger there and rubbed quickly, lapping at her clit in earnest. The ball of heat in her gut pulsed once, then exploded, a cry being punched from her came from her lips, and wetness gushed against Ben’s hand. 

Rey lay there, spent, but satisfied, a lazy smile on her face, her eyes half-lidded as she reached for him, and he gladly came, the lower part of his face wet with her. He settled between her thighs and he pressed a sloppy kiss against her mouth, reaching between them to line himself up. She moaned when she tasted herself on his lips, and spread her legs wider, her eyes fluttering closed as he slowly pressed the head of his cock into her. 

Ben swore, his eyes slamming shut at the tight, wet heat that was engulfing his cock. He felt his balls tighten, and knew he wouldn’t last long. He wrapped his arms under her, his hands reaching up and tangling in her hair, as he pressed his forehead against Rey’s, his hips slowly rocking in and out, slowly making his way deeper inside of her snatch. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, her eyes closed as he pressed into her, warmth spreading through him as she mumbled his name, warmth pooling in his chest. He finally bottomed out, and Rey’s face was tight, her eyes scrunched close like she was in pain. Concern pushed its way forward, the pleasure he was feeling diminished at the thought of him hurting her. “R-Rey?” He mumbled, pressing soft kisses to her throat and breasts, stilling his movements until she told him he could move. She slowly relaxed against him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and opened her eyes, them swimming with pleasure and a warmth he hoped, but didn’t dare assume, was love.

“Move, Ben. It’s okay.” She whispered, canting her hips up, causing a grunt of pleasure to escape both their lips. He groaned, and began to fuck her in earnest, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing throughout the dark corridor. Skin slapping against skin caused blushes to spread up both their cheeks, Ben whispering soft words of praise and swears into Rey’s ear, causing her to moan and tighten around him. “K-Kriff, Rey. You’re so warm. Y-You’re perfect, sweetheart.” 

Ben knew he was close, the squelch of his cock entering his dyad was driving him insane, and he swore, tightening his grip on Rey, as his name flew from her lips with each thrust. His balls were tightening, and Rey grabbed him, pressing her lips against his ear, moaning the words that had his hips stuttering as he came, _ hard _ . “I love you, Ben Solo.” He groaned, collapsing on top of her, before rolling off and drawing her to his chest, sweat causing his face and chest to glisten. Rey was quiet, but dutifully laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat thrum against her ear. Ben ran his fingers through his hair, his mind running wild.  _ ‘She loves me. She kriffing loves me.’ _

Ben flinched slightly when she lifted herself up, her hand running across his chest, staring directly into his eyes. They were intense, and determined, as if she was a woman on a mission. “Yes. I love you, Ben Solo. Forever and always.” Ben’s heart seemed to stop, his jaw dropping, but he reached for her, and drug her closer, kissing her hard, his disbelief evident. He pulled back, his hands buried in his hair, staring deep into her eyes. “I love you, Rey. I’ll give you the galaxy if you let me.” 

Rey let out a mirthful laugh, and it was music to his ears as he grinned, staring up at the goddess above him. “Oh Ben. I don’t want the galaxy. I only want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are finally reunited guys! Just the epilogue is left!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soka is pronounced SO-KUH, not SA-KUH. Like Ahsoka, without the Ah.

**_20 years later_ **

On the green, lush planet of Allavaar, located in the unknown regions as a natural Force wellspring, Ben and Rey had decided to make their home and start their own Force Academy, focused on studying both the light and dark side of the Force. If a being was to truly know balance, they must know both sides of the coin. They welcomed all force sensitives to their school, allowing them to come and go as they pleased, keeping all contact with the families they had left behind. Rey was very much hesitant in revealing themselves to the newly reinstated Galactic Senate in the early days, but Ben reminded her that they didn’t have the tech to find other force sensitives like the Senate did, and it was better to have a truce than to be enemies. 

Two years after the opening of the Academy, Rey and Ben welcomed the first two of their many children. Hana and Soka Solo are strong with the force, just like their parents. Now, at 18 the twins are independent and Knights of the Force. Hana is tall and lithe, nearly as tall as her father, with long raven hair and pale skin, freckles spattered on the bridge of her nose with hazel eyes. She takes after her grandfather for who she is named, where she’d rather spend time in hyperspace than in a temple meditating. She carries her golden lightwhip. Lightwhips are several meters in length and flexible, allowing for more random and ranged attacks than lightsabers. As the eldest twin, she’s to receive the Millenium Falcon when her parents pass. Soka is the complete opposite of his twin, with platinum blond hair, his mother’s tan skin, and pale blue eyes. While he has his father’s height and broadness, he’s his mother’s son. He excels in lightsaber duels, and carries a traditional, purple saber. He’s a charmer, and takes advantage of the removal of the rule, ‘no romantic attachments.’ 

When the twins were two, Rey gave birth to her middle child. Wrangling two toddlers under two, while heavily pregnant, and teaching younglings, left Rey irritated and moody, but Ben had only puffed up his chest in pride, kissed his wife soundly, and whispered filthy promises in her ear, which calmed her sour mood. Anakin Solo was born, quiet with wide, dark eyes and a thatch of dark hair. The only time he cried was when he was taken from Rey to be bathed and cleaned. It was like Ben Solo reborn. While force sensitive, Anakin didn’t care for the physical aspects that came with being a Knight of the Order, and was more of a scholar and tinkerer. He had built his lightsaber in one night. A cross-saber was produced, much like his father’s old one, but whereas Ben’s was red, Anakin’s produced a green laser. He is often found on the cliffs just outside the temple, meditating as the ocean breeze ruffled his black, shoulder length hair. 

A year later, triplet girls, much to Rey’s shock. The older Knights like to joke that Rey had chased Ben through the temple with her saberstaff, eyes murderous as she screamed: “You will never touch me again, Ben Solo! No more children!” This time, three girls. Lukah, Padmé, and Leilani. They could’ve been Rey’s clones if it wasn’t for them having their father’s dark eyes, and pale skin. The girls are the silent type. Intimidating their peers, they excel in their studies. “They would’ve been prime candidates for the Knights of Ren,” Ben had murmured to Rey one day, as they watched the girls spar together. Lukah, the oldest, is the most tactical of the three, and is often seen studying the battles of old, noting the strategic errors and applying her own ideas to a simulation until she can win the mock battles. Padmé, while as sweet and warm as her namesake, is a warrior. In the thick of battle, Padmé Solo is the one with the clearest head. Never one to retreat, or yield, Padmé would rather be knocked unconscious than to give up on a fight. The last of the Solo children, Leilani was a force to be reckoned with. With her father’s temper, and her mother’s stubbornness, Leilani utilizes the dark aspects of the Force, more so than her siblings. Ben always keeps a closer eye on his youngest child, always trying to curb her temper. If any of their children were to truly fall, it would be Leilani. The one who feels too much, and takes everything as an insult. Rey hopes she’d grow out of it, or atleast find someone to balance her with their affinity to the lighter aspects of the Force. Each girl carries duel, curve hilted sabers, and the only way to tell the difference between them in battle is the color of their swords. Lukah’s swords are a glowing white, whereas Padmé’s is a sky blue. Leilani carries the closest to red of any her siblings sabers, her two blades are orange, just a shade or two shy of red.

At fifty and forty years old, Ben and Rey are still very much in love with one another. Ben might have a few streaks of grey in his hair, and Rey might have a few laugh lines around her eyes, but they are still the powerful force users that they were years before. They are true and proper masters of The Order, teaching each generation to find balance within themselves and with each other. They haven’t left Allavaar in years, and this is where they’ll stay. Allavaar has a large ocean, and Ben had decided that the Temple shall be built into the cliff, staring out into the deepest part of the sea, much to Rey’s quiet joy. Ben had looked at Rey the day the temple was finished, his arms wrapped tightly around her, and whispered, a smile on his lips, “You once saw an ocean in your mind, is this the same one?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo Children's Ages
> 
> Hana and Soka - 18  
> Anakin - 16  
> Lukah, Padmé, and Leilani - 15 
> 
> Allavaar is a small planet in the unknown regions, with a natural affinity to the Light and Dark side of the Force and the Galactic Senate didn't even know it existed, which made it an obvious choice for Rey and Ben's new Order. It's ocean takes up about 60% of the planet, and the other 40% is lush forests and plains.


End file.
